RockClan/Roleplay
'' Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28 29 ---- Creekfrost stopped at Wolfstar's den, he stood away from the entrance so his shadow didn't fall on it. He had to figure out how to do this. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:13, December 12, 2015 (UTC) As Sharpstone returned to camp, he nearly dropped his prey on the spot. He stared at his parents, his amber eyes round with mixed feelings. "Am....A-Am I dead...?"---- Sparkstorm returned to camp with his catches.'Silverstar' 02:16, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze wished her mom was here "No, Sharpstone. Your parents, your father's horrible sister, and my wonderful, wonderful sister were all given seconds chances." Runningstrike mewed. 02:25, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Sharpstone!" Creekfrost mewed and padded up to his son, Darkfrost and Meadowbee followed happily. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:46, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw glanced up at the warrior. "You are Creekfrost?" He asked. 04:37, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost glanced down at the apprentice. "Yes," he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:38, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Acornwind wanted to talk with one of them but knew they wanted to talk with their families Infernoflame ducked away from the gathered cats shyly. They probably wouldn't want to speak with her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:40, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze padded up to Acornwind "My name is Creekpaw..." Creekpaw mwed. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:43, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I know," Creekfrost blinked coolly at him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:44, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Acornwind licked Cinderblazes ear "Good to meet you." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:49, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost dipped his head to the apprentice. "As to you," he mewed and went back to his kits. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:49, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze stared into his eyes Creekpaw padded off to find Stormriver. "Your sister came back to life, dude." He mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:52, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver turned to the apprentice in a sudden movement. "''What?" ---- Creekfrost pulled away from his family and went to Wolfstar's den. He took a deep breath and let his voice come out smooth and soft. "Wolfstar?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:54, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Wolfstat would know the voice anywhere, "Creekfrost?"---------"Waterdrop is back from StarClan, man." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:55, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze didn't know what to do and ran off toward Ioheart Stormriver pushed past Creekpaw and dashed to Waterdrop. "Waterdrop!" he cried and raced up to her, rubbing his cheek to hers. Waterdrop bowed her head. "Nice to see you too." ---- Creekfrost edged to the entrance of her den so she could see him. "Hi," he said. --- Ioheart glanced away from the gathered cats to Cinderblaze. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:59, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "You are back?" WOlfstar asked.----------------"Waterdrop, meet yoru sister-in-lawish." Runningstrike mewed. 05:00, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Hello Ioheart "Cinderblaze says casting a glance at Acornwind "Hello," Ioheart mewed to Cinderblaze. ---- Waterdrop perked her ears, eyes knowing but face questioning. ---- "StarClan gave me, Stoneblaze, and Waterdrop another chance at life," he sucked in a breath, dreading how she'd do hearing the next cats name. "And Talonfang," he murmured in an almost unhearable voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:03, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "How are you " Cinderblaze asked "Well, you?" Ioheart asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:06, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Good " she says casting another glance at Acornwind Ioheart sighed. "Why don't you just tell him the way you feel? I love Runningstrike and I told him everything withouy a flinch," she mewed proud of herself. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:10, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know will you come with me " Cinderblaze asks "Sure," Ioheart mewed, sweeping her tail as she got up and padded over to Acornwind. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:15, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Acornwind looked up " Yes Ioheart " Acornwind asked "Cinderblaze has something to say," Ioheart sweeped her tail for Cinderblaze. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:21, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze nodded " I like you more than a friend " she says Acornwinds eyes widened Ioheart took a step away to give the two space. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:25, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Acornwind purred and the two left camp to go hunting but before they left Cinderblaze mouthed "thanks " to Ioheart Ioheart dipped her head and went back to her spot. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:31, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze was happy with Acornwind Waterdrop shifted, waiting for her brother to reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:47, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike glanced at his sister. 16:00, December 12, 2015 (UTC) A grin crept onto her face. "Well...?" Waterdrop stammered. ---- Creekfrost waited for Wolfstar's reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:02, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "You are dead." Wolfstar mewed, unimpressed that her formar deputy had come back from the dead. -------Runningstrike glanced at Stormriver. "Stromy! Come over here!" He called I don't cause commotions I am one 16:04, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, Wolfstar." Stoneblaze appeared by Creekfrost. "You are back two?" Wolfstar mewed, padding out of the den. 16:07, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver looked at Runningstrike. "Amazing," he purred. ---- "Did you hear me?" Creekfrost asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:07, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Of coruse!" Runingstrike prred. -------------"Yeah, where is Waterdrop?" WOlfstar asked. 16:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Outside you den talking to cats." Wolfstar padded outside. "Welcome back, Waterdrop." Wolfstar mewed.----------"You are going to let them join the Clan again, right?" Runningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:11, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay Creekfrost felt a bit confused. ''She took Talonfang's return quite well... ---- ''Waterdrop nodded to Wolfstar. ''[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:11, December 12, 2015 (UTC)